


Someday

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Other, Someday, basically i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: A cute little idea that popped into my head after seeing a post by Hannah Hart while everyone's at vidcon.





	Someday

Someday.  
That is always what Dan had said. Some day he will be brave enough, someday he'd tell people.  
Someday just never seemed to come, every time he'd thought he'd mustered up the courage to tell someone, anyone the memories of how he had been treated growing up came back to him.  
He knew there were questions, questions from the fans, from his family. Hell the only one who'd never questioned it was Phil and he couldn't of been more grateful for that.  
Basically, Dan is gay and he will tell people, someday.  
The fear bubbled under his skin though, it crawled around at night and told him all the nasty things people might say, what they might do. What would his fans think? they all had their speculations but this was different. If he told them they would know, they would know without a doubt the he, Daniel Howell is gay. It would change how they looked at him, it would change how they thought of him. He couldn't tell them, he couldn't tell anyone. Not now, Someday. 

Tomorrow.  
That's it, he can do this. He has to tell someone. He can muster up the courage to say something. He decides to tell his family but with each passing day it get's harder. Tomorrow he says to himself, tomorrow I will tell them. Christmas, new-years, birthday's and Easter all go flying past. It's never tomorrow, it's never the right time. Tomorrow will come someday, but that tomorrow is not today. 

Deep Breath.  
With a deep breath he types it out on his computer screen in the middle of the night. His eyes sting, probably from all the blue light he is forcing upon them this late at night. He looks over the words in front of him. 'Basically, I'm gay.' It seems fitting, it's simple and to the point. He checks everyone who is CC'd into the email. His mother, father, brother and grandparents. He pushes send. 

Love  
Replies start to come in from his family and Dan can't bare to look. What could they possibly say? Curled up in his duvet he checks. The outpouring of love fills his heart to the brim, he cries. We love you, they say. We want you to be happy they say. He is warm, he is say. Someday became tomorrow which somehow became today. 

Today  
Dan pushes upload on that video, that video he'd been working on for months. It was long and he knew it but it needed to be. 'Basically, I'm gay' was the title he had decided to go with, just like how he'd come out to his family. It was simple and to the point, even if the video itself was anything but simple. He soon got an outpouring of love from his fans, all expressing how much he means to them, how he had helped them in their own journey's of self discovery.  
He is warm, he is loved, he is safe. He is gay.  
Someday became tomorrow, which somehow became today. 

Everyone is proud of him, he is proud of himself.  
We are proud of him, we are proud of each other. 

Together  
Together we stand hand in hand, rallied together with a common enemy, a common feeling deep down inside. We are LGBT+ and we stand together, we build each other up and hold each other close for no one can hurt us. We are protected in our fort of love and rainbow material. We won't back down, we won't be quiet. Our voices need to be heard.  
We are here, We are Queer and full of extensional fear. 

Maybe Tomorrow will be the someday we have all been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you need to talk about anything LGBT+ related, this little Lesbian will gladly listen. Be safe, my friends.


End file.
